


We are

by Bakeneko37



Series: The selective hybrid [5]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Cat Hybrid Jung Taekwoon | Leo, Developing Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Hybrids, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 14:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11946585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakeneko37/pseuds/Bakeneko37
Summary: Wonsik is a cheesy bastard and Taekwoon can't stop himself from loving it.





	We are

Wonsik had to admit that he had been really nervous after they talked about it and while he waited for the hybrid to finish his bath.

The step they took had been as unexpected as the confession and he still felt worried about their future, he wanted Taekwoon to be happy ad he couldn’t keep from worrying and wondering if he was capable of doing it, if he was good enough or him.

“Wonsik… can we go for a walk?”

Taekwoon too was struggling against a bunch of insecurities, all the situation and all of this was completely new and he wasn’t sure how to handle it, he was completely used to the _master-pet_ relationship, but not the _boyfriend-boyfriend_ one.

“That sounds like a great idea.” It was, partially, Wonsik’s insecurities the ones that made him move and work the best he could to make things work, he knew that, this time, he just couldn’t open his laptop and search _“How to be romantic and make things work”_ Sure he could find answers, but each person was different and what worked for someone wasn’t the absolute truth, he needed to find his own way through hard work-

“Let’s go to the park, the weather is nice for it.”

Even with all these complications, there were moments when all they did was relax and be happy, enjoying each other company; days were Taekwoon curled up at his side and rested his head on his lap, days were the rapper rested his head on the hybrid’s shoulder, only to fall asleep after a while.

“It is amazing how you get along with dogs so perfectly although you’re a cat.” Wonsik laughed, seeing the dog wagging his tail happily while Taekwoon petted his head gently.

“I’ve never had problems with them, dogs or hybrids… They’re nice.” Taekwoon nodded, looking up from the dog and giving him a shy smile.

After reaching to scratch behind his fluffy black ears, he moved to sit down under a tree and wait for the dog to return to its owner and Taekwoon to come sit at his side, feeling his tail instantly wrapping around his arm as soon as he was there.

The silence that followed, as all the others were, was comfortable, both continued looking around the peaceful place, feeling the warmness against their skin for the sun and the soft breeze moving their hair around, things helping them to relax and enjoy further, till Taekwoon talked.

“Aren’t you embarrassed for being with me?” His sudden question almost made him fall backwards, dread forming in his stomach.

“What?! Of course not!” He hurried to say, turning his body a little so he could face him “Why are you asking this?”

“I am not… human” He replied in a small voice, almost a whisper “I’m not normal and I will never be.”

Wonsik sighed, hands reaching up to cup his cheeks and make him look into his eyes by lifting his face “Taekwoon, what are you saying? You’re perfect to me, am I not showing it to you?”

“Of course you are…” He sighed, eyes looking down from his’ “It’s just that, well, sometimes people just stare at us and whisper… I wonder if you would prefer someone normal.”

“What is this nonsense you’re saying?” He asked, making him look back at him “I’m not normal and normal  is dull, I’m so lucky to have a bipolar cat with me.” He said with a teasing tone, wanting to light up the mood.

 

“I’m not bipolar.” He scoffed, turning his head to bite down on his finger, not letting go of it till  Wonsik fell back with  a yelp and he followed, falling on top of the other and resting his chin on his chest, ears perking up and tail swaying from left to right.

“What a cutie monster.” Wonsik cooed, sucking his injured finger, but looking at him fondly.

“Are you sure about what you said?”

“Absolutely.”

That small talk, as small and insignificant it could look, helped them to understand that talking about their insecurities and fears could make things stronger between them, it may sound obvious and had a lot of sense after they realised, but for people like them, it was a huge step they made for themselves.

“So you’re ready for your firs flight?”

It had been months since Hakyeon and Taekwoon had that talk that made the hybrid realise the feelings for his owner were that strong, but it was till now that Wonsik had that he could take the other out of Korea for a concert he was having in Paris.

“I am… nervous” Taekwoon indeed looked nervous, he was fumbling with the hem of his sweater “Heard it can be dangerous.”

“Just don’t think about it, it’s more possible people dies by a shark bite than by a plane falling, just forget about it and enjoy” He hummed, handing the man behind the desk his and Taekwoon’s papers “I’m with you.”

“… Shark attacks are not that reassuring.” He muttered, looking away from the man when he realised he was looking at him.

Wonsik was about to say something when the men spoke first “As the owner of him, you can’t let him wonder around by himself and he can’t go into public bars.”

“I prefer the term boyfriend and that’s just… Fine I get it. We won’t.”

He didn’t like how they looked at Taekwoon, those rules were just stupid, but for the sake of both, he just accepted it and took their papers back, holding Taekwoon’s hand and guiding him towards the entrance to the plane, handing the tickets to the lady and entering without further bother.

Taekwoon was constantly shifting on his seat even before the plane started, he didn’t seem to be capable of calming down with the situation and the people around him just looking at his twitching ears and tail secured around Wonsik’s arm. His feline black eyes kept looking around for a long time before he looked back when something warm was placed on his hand.

“I won’t let go of you till we reach Paris if you want, just keep in mind that you will end up with a sticky hand” Wonsik was smiling at him with that innocent and handsome smile he had.

As dumb as it had sounded, he felt more secure with it.

Just as Wonsik had expected it, Taekwoon’s eyes were opened as much as they could when they exited the airport and they were greeted by the sea of lights Paris was at night, he was sure he had never seen Taekwoon’s tail moving that much and that he hadn’t really notice before how his ears could move everywhere.  He needed to promise they weren’t going to take long, but that they had to leave their things in the hotel.

Taekwoon quickly took hold of his hand as soon as he placed the last bag down and dragged him out of the room, saying something about wanting to see the Eiffel tower at night. He pretty much resembled a kid and that almost made Wonsik faint for how cute he looked while he guided him towards the place.

A good thing was that he could see Taekwoon wasn’t really paying attention to the people walking around  them and that were staring at him with the look his hybrid hated since he could feel they were judging him for what he was.

“It’s beautiful, even more in here than in the photo”  He said, slowly sitting down in the place Wonsik had choose for both.

“Well excuse me, I’m not a photographer and don’t have the best camera” He said, faking to be offended “I did my best.”

“You’re being so dramatic, you know” Taekwoon barely moved his eyes from the tower while he spoke “I really liked that gift from you, it was beautiful.”

Chuckling, he went to sit down at his side and hummed, looking up too “I promised you I was going to bring you here and now I finally managed to do it.”

“Thank you for that too” A soft sigh left his lips while he looked back down again “You have done a lot of things for me.”

“Well, I’m the boyfriend of the year aren’t I?” Laughing when the other bit his shoulder, he poked his nose and leaning back on the wall “You have made my life better, that’s all I can say.”

Taekwoon nodded slowly, looking at him for a long time before leaning slowly and carefully towards him,  lips barely touching Wonsik’s, eyes staring directly at his without blinking.

They had been dating for three months now, but it was the first time Wonsik’s lips had touched Taekwoon’s. Physical contact was a rather delicate and troubling topic they hadn’t really focused in, as much as the cat hybrid trusted his now boyfriend, he couldn’t seem to get over the memories of whoever dared to hurt him did before. The rapper hadn’t pressed more in the subject and Taekwoon had rewarded him by saying he was working in it.

Right now it had been him the one doing it, so he assumed it was fine and he, smiling like an idiot, pulled him closer as gently as he could to kiss him back, moving his lips slowly against those plump ones.

The hybrid pulled back after a while, cheeks burning with a bright red colour and eyes moving down “I was ready.”

“I’m glad you did,” As much as his inner Wonsik was dancing and jumping around his head in excitement and happiness, he tried to stay as calm and collected as he could so the other didn’t freak out “it was amazing.”

“I… I did it differently, I wanted to let you know through it how much I like you.” Taekwoon’s face was priceless, he looked so beautiful blushing like that and being all shy about it, really beautiful.

“I could feel it” He smiled, wrapping one arm around his waist slowly “I’m really are a cheesy bastard, but I can’t stop from thinking how romantic this is, we’re just missing the candles and eat pasta while the moon shine in our backs.”

“…Wonsik, you’re weird.”

“Told you I wasn’t normal, a bipolar cat deserves a weird boyfriend, right?”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just one more work at this will be over, thank you for all the people leaving kudos and comments, love you all.  
> .  
> ..  
> ...  
> I'm still dying for VIXX LR Whisper video, wasn't ready :"D


End file.
